Avatar: The Last Air Bender?
by The Evil Hershey Panda
Summary: A girl from our world  Earth  makes a wish and then she plunges into the world of Benders and Avatars. Join her and the gang as they help Aang master the elements and save the world, while staying true to themselves and discovering shocking secrets. OCS.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender, I only own Verona. Also, I got some information here from Wikipedia.**

**Chapter 1**

I guess waking up in the middle of nowhere freezing in the snow isn't the best way to wake up. Especially when I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt. I shivered uncontrollably and slowly stood up. "What the hell just happened?" I muttered.

I sneezed then rubbed my arms. I was looking out at an ocean with ice blocks on it. _Oh, my god, I am freaking freezing! _I sneezed again. _Where can I find some shelter? _I turned around and squinted my eyes, trying to see farther. I saw a black outline and figured I go there. I stepped forward and my leg suddenly sunk in the ground. A whole new wave of cold burst into me. I screamed.

So, my father taught me to keep calm in the worst possible situations, he's a police man. He was teaching me that since I was a kid. I sneezed again. That scream put me in my place and I stuck my foot out. _How exactly do you know when you catch hypothermia? _I was afraid to move from my spot so I did the next best thing.

"Help! Help!" I screamed.

I was screaming for a while and my throat started to hurt. My feet, which only had sandals covering them, where numb and so were my hands. _What happened? How did I even get here? _I got flash backs of where I was before. My fourteenth birthday, yesterday.

_I cringed as my step-mother licked a spot on a napkin and wiped my face. She smoothed my hair down while I glared at her. She patted by cheeks twice then smiled and turned around to face the camera. She put her arm around me and I forced a smile._

"_Great picture!" My dad gave us the camera to look at the picture. I looked miserable. "Honey, it's your fifteenth birthday, try to look a bit more happy."_

"_I would if Maria would stop annoying me." I muttered, Maria, my step-mother, glared at me. _

_She pulled me to the side and pitched my arm, "Listen, your father took a lot of time trying to father up the whole family and if you mess this up I swear I will smack you into tomorrow."_

_I felt like pulling her brown hair out of her spray-tanned skin. "What does my father see in you?" I glared at her then smacked her arm away. _

_Her face went red, she was about to grab me again, but then my father announced it was time to blow out the cake. I quickly escaped from her and planted myself in front of the cake. It was made of ice-cream, the only type of cake I actually like. I glanced around and forced a smile. Only my step-mother's side of the family was here, my dad's side didn't want to be in her family's presence. I don't blame them. They were a bunch of gold-digging, horrible people. But, of course, my father doesn't see that._

"_Little girl, why aren't you smiling? This is your party, don't be rude." My new grandmother said and slapped my hand. _

"_Can you not?" The words escaped my mouth and mostly everyone glared at me._

"_Honey, calm down." My father smiled nervously. He lit the candles. Everyone sang the Happy Birthday song, but they didn't sound too thrilled. Maria squeezed in between me and my dad._

"_Did you really have to wear your bathing suit under those clothes? It looks tacky." She whispered._

_I resisted the urge to yell at her and shut my eyes and made my wish. I wish I was somewhere where I belong and needed, somewhere where I'll be who I really am and people will accept me._

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in this snowy setting. I am dreaming. That's got to be it. _Could you catch hypothermia and die in dreams? _I ignored that thought and continued shouting for help. I heard splashing and turned around and covered my mouth to hold in a scream.

A huge, furry white _monster _with huge horns and a giant arrow on it's head. On it was three people. On was a young boy, wearing an orange robe of some sort with a blue tattoo of an arrow on his head. He was steering the beast. In the saddle was two other people, a girl and a boy, both wore bulky blue, fur coats. The girl had caramel-colored skin and dark, long brown hair in a pony tail. The boy looked just like expect he looked older and his pony-tail was only on the top, the sides were shaven.

The boy with the arrow tattoo glanced around and saw me staring up at him. He stopped the beast and started yelling something. My ears went deaf and black spots appeared everywhere. The boy _flew _off the beast and landed next to me. I drop to the cold ground and everything faded out.

I woke because someone was repeatedly poking my face. I moved my head slightly, a motion for the person to stop, and it did stop. I opened my eyes, they felt as if they've been glued together. I was facing the three people I saw on the beast. I yelped then jumped up and quickly fell down. Everything was spinning around. I noticed I had a thick, fur coat around me.

"I suppose we're going to find a baby in the snow next." The boy with the pony-tailed mused.

The girl elbowed him, "Be quiet." she helped me sit up. "Are you alright?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I-I am f-freezing." My voice shook uncontrollably. I sneezed.

"Maybe because you're practically naked out here. In the snow. You know, _winter?_" The pony-tailed boy said.

"Sokka!" The girl warned. Something growled and I realized I was on the furry monster. I fainted again.

The next time I woke, I was in a tent and I fairly warm. I stretched and yawned then leaned up. _Where was I? _I was laying on a fur carpet and I was slightly disgusted about how much fur form dead animals I have near me. I was wearing a wool shirt and pants, a fur coat, and leather boots were beside the small fire that kept the tent warm.

I was glad my father taught me how to be calm, otherwise, I was be crying and screaming my eyes out because I definitely new this was not a dream. But, my eyes did start blurring up and hot tears escaped them quickly. _What if I never see my father again? What if Maria drugged me, threw me in a plane and left me in the middle of no where? _

"Are you crying? What happened?" I jumped up then quickly wiped my eyes. It was the girl I saw on the monster.

"No, no. I'm just realizing that this is not a dream." I forced a laughed.

"Of course it's not." She gave me a friendly smile. "I'm Katara, what's your name?"

"My name's Verona. Nice to meet. Sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. You know, me passing out and everything." I replied and smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, you were getting really sick. You still look really pale, are you feeling better?" She asked. I nodded. "Why were you out there without any coat or anything? Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here, it's a pretty small tribe."

"It's complicated." I said and stood. She nodded understanding.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, so make yourself at home." She smiled and left the tent.

I stayed there for a couple of minutes, debating whether or not I should look around. I decided I should so I quickly ran my hand through my long, black hair and exited the tent. It wasn't as cold now, maybe it was because I was 'half naked'. I looked around. The place was like a little village, there was tents set up everywhere, kids running around, adults looking after them (I noticed they were all women), and a giant igloo. There was also something that looked like a lighthouse made of snow. The boy who with the pony-tail was fixing it so I decided to talk to him, Katara wasn't around.

I tapped his shoulder, he groaned. "What _now?" _He saw me and glared. "Oh, the _other _person who we found stuck in the snow. Where do all you people come from?" He went back to his snow-sculpting.

So, I come from a rich family. Being ignored doesn't exactly appeal to me, of course I had something to say. "Oh, excuse me for being helpless and not knowing where I was or how I got there. _Sorry for the inconvenience._" I shifted in my itchy coat.

"Speaking of how you got there, where _are _you from and who are you?" He questioned, studying me critically.

I cleared my throat. "My name is Verona. I come from England, well, I'm originally from America. Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"_England? _What is that, is it in the fire nation? And why do you want to know who I am?" He looked at me suspiciously.

All I could think is _wow, this boy has problems. _"What? Fire nation, what is _that_? Am I that far north that you don't even know what England is?"

He stared at me like I was an idiot. "I've never heard of England. You don't know what the Fire nation is? You know, fire bending, bending the fire?"

"Oh, god, I _wish _I was dreaming. I must have landed in a nutty town." I muttered. "Where am I?"

"Sokka, leave the poor girl alone." An old women approached me and shooed off 'Sokka'. "You are in the Southern Water Tribe. What's this I hear about _England _and _America?_" she eyed me warily.

_Oh, my god, _I thought solemnly, _these people really don't know what England and America is. Where am I? _Suddenly, I felt like my limbs were being torn apart. I felt like I was being vacuumed up. I was lifted up and dropped to the ground. The setting and me changed. Everything was a weird sepia tone. I looked down and saw my body passed out on the ground. I shrieked and fell back. People were rushing to me, wondering what happened. _What did happen? _I thought.

"Sorry for that painful experience, it is hard traveling to the Spirit World if you aren't the Avatar, I had to get you here myself." I turned to the person who spoke. It was a tale man with white, long hair and a white beard and mustache.

"What...what just happened? Can you explain all this?" I asked.

He nodded. "You are in the Spirit World, it is exactly what it says it is. The world where spirits roam. Listen, child. You were transferred from another world, it is one you call _Earth, _right? A wish was what brought you here, you wished, and I quote, '_I wish I was somewhere where I belong and needed, somewhere where I'll be who I really am and people will accept me._' That wish, my dear, has become very true."

I nodded, not really understanding. "So, I'm needed here? How? Why? And, I said somewhere where I'll be who I really am, am I someone else? I think I look the same to me."

"Yes, you are needed here. The Avatar needs you." He had a faraway look in his eyes then he looked back at me. "You are very much yourself. You are just who you _really _are, not in terms in person, but you soul. You'll find out what you are soon enough."

"_What _I am? I'm a _what? _Oh, god. Also, what is the Avatar? And fire-bending, what is that?" I asked.

"The Avatar is a spiritual being who is reincarnated when the last one dies. The Avatar is able to control all element, water, earth, fire, and air. The human world here is divided into four nations: the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and the Fire Nation. Each nation has its own natural element, on which it bases its society. Furthermore, people known as Benders have the ability to manipulate the element of their nation. The Fire nation has created a war, they are steadily going strong and control many parts of the world. Their fire bending is ruthless, they will stop at nothing to get their way. I hope this explained much to you." he said.

I nodded, I understood. "I get it. But, will I ever go back home? To Earth?" I questioned.

"You can go back, it's very complicated, though. But, my dear, you are _needed_ here. The new Avatar needs your help in learning all the elements."

"That's a pretty big thing to ask for a nobody like me." I muttered.

"You will see soon that you are very important. Also, I am surprised at how well your taking this." he said.

I smiled sadly, "My father taught me to be in-control and calm in the worse possible scenarios."

"Your father has taught you well. Will you take it in consideration, helping the Avatar complete his journey?"

"I don't need to, I've decided to stay. There's not much going on at home, sure I'll miss my father, but that's it. This is my calling, and I'm going to answer it." I said defiantly.

He smiled, "Wonderful. Now, there's a fire nation fleet is near, I need to send you back."

I nodded, "Alright, but one more question. Who am I? Like, who am I really? My soul, what do you mean by that? And, who are you?"

"Lets just say you and the Avatar have a lot in common. Call me Roku." he winked and then I felt like I was being ripped apart. The _being vacuumed _part didn't come though, I went right back into my body.

I jumped up, scaring a bunch of kids who were gathering around me. The old woman stared at me, Sokka glared.

"Fire nation! They're on their way!" I told him.

"What? How do you know?" The old woman asked.

"The spirit world – Roku! We need to do something, they're on their way!" I shouted.

Sokka suddenly stared at something in the distance. I turned, it was like a glowing light heading straight towards the sky. _What is that? _"Oh, no. Katara." Sokka whispered.

"Sokka, it's probably nothing." The old woman said.

"Gran-gran, what if it's not?" He said.

The woman questioned about what I said about Roku. "Did you meet him in the Spirit World?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, he was the one that warned me about the fire nation fleet heading this way." I said, looking around nervously.

"That's strange. I don't see any fire nation. Why would Avatar Roku-" She started.

"Avatar? He's the Avatar?"

"_Was, _child. He disappeared a over a hundred years ago." She eyed me.

"Huh." Was all I said. _Where these people not going to believe me? _"What about the fleet that's coming this way?"

"What fleet? There is none! The fire nation attacked us long ago, why would they come back, nothing's left here." Sokka yelled.

I looked at him sadly. "Hey, guys!" Katara's familiar voice rang out.

Sokka suddenly pulled Katara from the boy with the arrow tattoo on his head. "What was that light?" He asked.

We all noticed smoke in the distance. "The girl was right, the fire nation is on their way." the old woman said.

Sokka glared at the boy. "This is all your fault! You signaled them with that light, now they're heading this way!"

"Sokka, you don't understand-" Katara started.

"Yes, I do! He's with the fire nation, Katara!" He turned to the boy again. "Leave, now! You've made enough trouble!" The boy said nothing, he had a surprised look planted on his face. "Go!" Sokka persisted.

He turned, then tapped a large stick he had. It turned into a glider-looking mechanism and he flew away. _An air-bender, _I thought, in awe. The old woman held back Katara, who stared after the boy. Sokka shouted orders to the young kids and they scampered off. The left of the village left in preparation of the fire nation's arrival.

I walked over to her, "Don't worry, Katara. Everything will fall into place soon." I said and glanced in the way where the smoke came from. I could already see a large boat made of metal heading this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Verona is fourteen years old. There was a little mixed up in the last chapter. Sorry(:**

**Chapter 2**

By the time the fire nation boat was close, Sokka had some weird face painting and so did the young boys. I stood in the back of the crowd, the villagers had huddled up in the middle of the village, waiting for something to happen. Katara stood in the back with me, Sokka insisted she keep out of sight. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were wide open.

Suddenly, something knocked down the wall of the villages, everyone yelped. It crashed down, it was like a dark, metal walk-way. Someone walked down the path and two people followed him. He stood in front of the crowd and scanned everyone.

"Where is the Avatar?" He asked.

Everyone whispered, surprised that he thought the Avatar was here. I peeked over the heads and saw the guy. He was really pale, he had a disgusting scar covering his left eye, he wore red and black armor and a weird-shaped helmet. He glared at everyone and two fire-things erupted from his hands, everyone gasped and moved back.

"_Where is the Avatar?_" he repeated, louder. "I know you're hiding him!" he set fire to the snow-lighthouse, it melted in a second.

Sokka came out of nowhere yelling out a battle cry. He attacked the man with his spear, but he calmly broke the spear in half. Sokka threw his boomerang at the guy, he missed but a minute later it came back and whacked the guy in the head, he fell forward, surprised. His helmet fell off and I was truly surprised. He was just a kid. He looked what? Sixteen! His black hair was in a pony-tail and the rest of is head was bald. _Is that the style here? _

Suddenly, the boy with the blue tattoo fell from the sky and landed perfectly right in front the guy. "Looking for me?" he said. I gasped, _that little boy is the Avatar?_

"You're the Avatar?" He said, surprised. "But, you just a kid!"

"And you're just a teenager." He shrugged.

"Aang." Katara whispered. _That was his name?_

"I'll go with you if you leave these people alone." Aang said to him.

The guy nodded, I ran forward. "No!" I yelled. _What was I getting myself into? _The guy glared at him, Aang looked at me in surprise. "You can't take him!"

"And why not?" The guy yelled, I stepped back. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you even from this tribe?" He asked. It was obvious I wasn't with my pale skin, black hair and bright green eyes. I glanced at Aang.

"No, _stop. _I know what I'm doing," He said, warning me with his eyes. I nodded and bit my lip. They chained him and took him into the boat.

The boat slowly left where it 'docked'. After a while, everyone went back to their business. I kicked the snow angrily. I turned, Katara was staring ahead, deep in thought. I walked over to her. "We have to help him." I told her.

"There's nothing we can do." She said sadly.

"Yes, there is. We just have to put of minds together. We _can't _just leave him, what if they kill him? Isn't the Avatar, like, really important?"

She looked at me strangely, "Of course." she said.

"Then we _have _to help." I looked at her pleadingly.

"You're right." She went to her tent and started packing.

I went to where I stayed and put on the boots and coat. My original clothes were in a corner, I put them in a bag and scampered out of the tent with it. I met Katara at the entrance of the village. She nodded at me, looked back at the village one last time, and stepped out. I followed her.

"Katara! Where are you going?" Sokka ran to her and threw his arms in the air.

"To help Aang." She said defiantly.

"No, you're not." He stated, she glared at him. He grinned. "Not without me, anyway." he added.

She smiled and hugged him. Sokka glanced at me. "I take it your coming with us?" he asked.

"I don't belong here" I said simply. I don't plan on telling them where I came from.

He didn't say anything, just gave me a nod. We walked to the river and put our things in a boat. We were about to get on, but then the old woman walked over to us with a bag. She said something to them, I couldn't hear, and handed them the bag. They hugged her and said their good-byes, I smiled and waved at her. She turned and started walking away.

"Will this small boat get us to him in time?" Katara asked, looking at the small boat.

"It's all we have, Katara." Sokka said.

"Wait a second." I said, "What about that giant white monster?"

Katara grinned. About ten minutes later, we were on the fluffy white monster. Apparently, it's a flying bison. I was terrified of it, but I tolerated my fear. _Noo biggie. _"What was it that Aang said to make Appa go?" Sokka asked, fumbling with the reigns.

"Yip-yip?" Katara said.

"Yip-yip?" Sokka repeated questioningly. Immediately, Appa jumped forward and went up. And up and up. _He was flying! _And I was terrified.

"You sure we can't just take the boat?" I asked as Appa flew unsteadily.

"Don't worry," Sokka said, "We're not gonna – ah!"

Appa flew in circles, I held on to the saddle and so did Katara. Appa suddenly flew down and bumped onto something hard and skidded to a stop. I opened my eyes and released the breath I was holding. Appa leaped up and started flying again, we _all _screamed. Appa went on like this for a minute then slowed and dropped himself on something solid. The impact knocked me off the saddle and I rolled off Appa's side and hit the ground. I groaned and stood up. I heard metal clanking and suddenly we were all surrounded by men in black and red armor.

"This is _great._" I said sarcastically. I stood up. "Are you suppose to be some weird iron men or something, you all look pretty stupid in those suits. Can you even walk?"

They all stared at me blankly. I heard Sokka make some weird noise like _ugh _or _mmph_.One of them yelled, they all stood in a fighting stance and shot _fire _at me. I shrieked but them was suddenly pushed up. A strong wind came and forced the fire to move to the right, away from Appa.

"What are you guys doing here, you could get hurt!" Aang hissed.

"We came to save you!" Katara replied.

"I have this under-" a bolt of fire went straight towards him. He jumped up and avoided the attack.

It was the guy with the scar. I gestured Sokka and Katara and jumped down from Appa, they followed. We were surrounded by the guys in armor, they parted to let the guy the scar pass. "Surrender, now!" He growled. I still couldn't get over his pony-tail, how could he just cut off all his hair but that little bit?

"Do you honestly think you're so powerful you say surrender and people actually do it?" I asked, a chuckled.

He glared, "Usually it works." he said, his voice sounded raspy, but young.

"Not this time." Sokka said and all hell broke loose.

Fire was shot at all of us, but Aang blocked it with his air bending. The men decided fire-bending wasn't going to do any thing so they attacked us with their hands. One went to punch me, but I easily avoided it and sent a kick to his stomach. It didn't do much, they did wear armor, but he doubled back a few feet. He swept his foot around and my back hit the metal floor of the boat. I was grabbed by the legs, I tried kicking, but he had a strong hold. Suddenly, I felt something jolt through me and he flew back, off the boat.

"How did you do that?" Sokka yelled from beside me while waving his spear around. I shrugged, I didn't know what happened.

Suddenly, Aang's arrows lit up. I gasped. Then, water from every side of the ship attacked the fire benders. Aang shot water to the guy with the scar, he shot him my way and I jumped to move, but he grabbed my leg and I fell off the side of the ship with him. My hand hit a couple rails from a ladder at the side of the ship, it was painful, but I managed to grab the last one.

The guy was holding on to my legs! His weight was too strong and my hands were slipping. I tried kicking him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Get off you hot-headed freak!" I screamed.

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?" He yelled back.

"Yeah, a hot-headed freak who attack innocent people because he thinks he's cool!" I replied, still trying to kick him off. His hands starting to feel really hot. He was burning my legs! "I really don't suggest doing that unless you want both of us to fall!" He stopped.

"I am Prince Zuko! Heir to the throne to the fi-" he started.

"I don't give a damn! Let GO!" As I said go, a strong force pushed me up, throwing me back on the boat and Zuko down into the water. When I fell back on the boat, I landed directly on Sokka. He grunted and fell down. "Sorry." I muttered and got up.

Katara was holding Aang's passed out body in her arms. She dragged him onto Appa. Sokka went on and I followed him, I noticed there was no one on board. "Wait, can we take the boat? I really don't want to-" I started.

Sokka grabbed me and pulled me up. Appa flew up. I looked down and the distance from up here and the water seemed to stretch out. I felt like was going to vomit.

"Can we please land?" I pleaded.

Katara glanced at me, "Are you okay? You look...green."

I shook my head and took a deep breath, "I-I'm okay, I just really don't like being so... high up."

"Ha! You're afraid of heights?" Sokka laughed hysterically.

Katara hit him and turned back to me, "Don't worry, it won't be so bad."

"Yeah, we just need to get a bucket and you'll be all set." Katara hit Sokka again.

Aang started stirring then he woke. He leaned up and glanced around. "Sorry for all this guys. I'll drop you off at the village." he said.

"No, Aang. We're coming with you." Katara announced cheerfully.

"Great!" he said and jumped a few feet in the air. He glanced at me, "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"I'm Verona." I smiled.

"And she's afraid of heights." Sokka added.

I glared at him. "Don't worry, this won't be so bad, you'll get use to it." Aang reassured me. I nodded.

I glanced back down at the water. My stomach flipped and I leaned up. _I guess I shouldn't do that. _Sokka took out a map. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we have to go north, to the Northern Water Tribe. There, we can both learn water bending!" Katara said excitedly. _She's a water bender?_

"Yeah, and on our way there, we can visit the Southern Air Temple!" Aang said, Katara gave Sokka a nervous glance, I looked at them curiously. Aang continued naming a bunch of places we can see and strange animals we can pet. I grinned at him.

They talked for a while and I leaned back, thinking. _Am I really doing this? Is this really all real? What am I getting myself into? Fire-bending, water-bending, this is all ridiculous. _Unfortunately, I knew this was all real.

"Verona?"

I jumped when I realized they were calling me. "Yeah?"

"What's your story?" Aang asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I somewhere...then all of a sudden I was dropped in the middle of the snow."

"Where's somewhere? And, what happened when you fainted at the village?" Sokka asked.

"It's complicated. I barely understand what happened. All I know is that this man named Roku came to me, said I was meant to help you on your journey. He said I'll discover who I am or something like that." I said.

Aang's eyes nearly popped out of it's sockets. "Roku? _Avatar _Roku?" I nodded. "What do you he came to you?"

"Like, when I passed out, everything changed and looked weird. Roku explained I was in the Spirit World."

"You were in the Spirit World? Not even I've been there yet..." Aang looked down, I frowned.

"Wait..._what if you were also the Avatar?_" Sokka asked pointing at me accusingly.

I have him a weird look, "I was meant to _help _the Avatar, not _be _the Avatar. Have you listened to anything I said?" He shrugged. "Look let's just forget it. What's done is done. We need to focus on our next step. Where we going?" I asked.

"Southern Air Temple, to see some old friends." Aang looked out into the distance smiling.

"By the way, do any of you happen to a phone?" I asked.

They all stared at me. "Um...what is that?" Katara asked.

"Telephone... Cell phone?" They all looked at me blankly. "Oh, god. Where have I landed?" I muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We were on the bison for a while, and I was starting to get extremely hungry. I haven't eaten anything since... I don't know, my fourteen birthday party? And _that _was only a few chips. Sokka was complaining that he was hungry, too. I looked off Appa for somewhere to settle, when I did, I definitely felt like I was going to vomit. Katara and Aang quickly agreed that we should take a rest, so we found a large clearing to land in. Appa landed carefully and we hopped off, I ran to the trees and threw up a little. I then went to the river and washed my mouth.

"That was disgusting." I muttered. I went back to the others. "Can we stay for the night? I'm not sure how flying I can take." I said.

"Sure, Appa needs a little rest anyway." Aang said and patted Appa.

I sat at the edge of the shallow river and crossed my legs. Katara sat next to me. "You're not from here, right?" She whispered to me. I nodded. "You don't know anything that happened in the last one hundred years?"

I shook my head. "I don't know anything about this world. I just learned about the nations and everything yesterday."

"This world? You sound like you've been living in another. Anyway, you need to know something. The air nomads – all them – were... hunted down by the fire nation. The fire nation knew the Avatar would be born into the air benders, since air comes after in the cycle, so they thought they should get rid of all the air nomads." She explained, speaking in a low voice.

My eyes opened wide, "You mean the killed them off? Because they didn't want to Avatar to be reborn? That's awful! Does Aang know?"

"Not yet, when we go to the temple, he's going to find out exactly what the fire nation did and I don't think he's going to take well."

"He's going to find out sooner or later. You can't keep the truth from him." I reminded her.

She looked down, "I guess... Also, we found Aang in a giant iceberg the same day we found you. I think that may have been how he survived. He was in that iceberg for about a hundred years."

"Wow." I muttered. He must be pretty powerful to survive in there for that long. Then something occurred to me, "What _is _the cycle? And what are the fire nations and things like that?" I asked.

"The cycle starts with water. After that is earth, then fire, and then air. The Avatar, Avatar Roku, was a fire bender, then next one is born into the air nomads, with is Aang. Aang is an air bender. The fire nation is the part of the world that the Fire Lord control, the fire benders live there, too. Except for the ones the Fire Lord, Ozai, sends to other islands. There's also the Earth Kingdom, like with earth benders, the Water Tribes, and the Air Nomads." She said.

"Um, the Southern Tribe is kind of small... Will the Northern Water Tribe be just as small?" I asked.

She looked away, "Verona, the Fire Nation attacked my village. They didn't leave much, and they took my mother along with them. The men of the Tribe figured they must do something to help the war so they set out to the Earth Kingdom to help."

"I'm sorry." I said. "But... Why did they take your mother? Why did they attack your village?"

"They thought my mother was the last water bender in the village. She wasn't, she was protecting the last one by saying she was the water bender. They took her prisoner and killed her."

I had a feeling Katara was the last water bender. "My mother's dead, too. She wasn't murdered, though. It was a freak accident. She was a famous actor, her death was all over the news so that didn't make it any better. I was two years old, I wasn't sure what happened except that my mother was gone. I must've thought she went to get milk or something." I laughed sadly.

"I'm really sorry." She said, I shrugged and didn't say anything, she seemed deep in thought, so I left her and went to sit with Aang and Sokka. Sokka had made a fire and was cooking something...thick and red.

"Verona, I'm coking meat, which part do you want?" Sokka asked, sounding excited.

"Uh, no thanks, I don't eat meat." I said.

"What is wrong with you people?" Sokka went back to his meat cooking.

Aang gave me a thumbs up, he had managed to find edible plants and Sokka handed him two pieces of bread. He cleaned the plant in the river and gave me some along with bread, I gladly accepted it. Katara came a few minutes into Sokka stuffing his face with the meat.

After we were done eating, we all sat around the fire and talked. It was nice, I loved the feeling of talking to people who knew nothing of my past. This was like a new life for me. A new, weird, fantasy life, but I liked it. I think I made the right decision staying here. Appa was eager to fly more, so went on him while he flew to the Southern Air Temple. I felt nauseous, but I didn't say anything.

I fell asleep about two hours into the ride. I was the second to last to take a rest, I wasn't even sure that Aang slept because when I woke, he was sitting in the same position he was when I went to sleep, just sitting on Appa's head looking up at the sky. I woke before dawn, I'm used to it, ever since my mother died, I've been up really early to see the sun rise.

"Sorry if I woke you." Aang said, still looking up.

I shrugged and sat up. Appa was flying slowly and steadily, I didn't have much air-sickness. "What's wrong?" I asked.

His eyebrow's moved together, "It's just...I can't believe how much changed. This isn't the world that I had lived in, it's filled with terror and destruction, all because of the fire nation." he said, sounding extremely sad.

"Tell me about it." I mumbled. "Don't worry, you'll get through this, I mean. I'm not quite used to this world at all. _At all. _Before today, I didn't have a clue what the Avatar _was, _now... I don't even know. This is all just frustrating and confusing."

Aang looked at me for a long time. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Sokka shifted in his spot and yawned. He sat up and stretched, "Why mar you two mup so murley?" He said, still half-asleep. I crawled to him and hit him on the head, that woke him up. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For poking me so much when you guys found me." I stated and went back to my spot.

He groaned and murmured something. I ignored him and watched the sun rise. We were all quiet, except for Katara's soft snoring. _At least the sun rises the same here._

"I see it!" Aang suddenly yelled a few minutes after the sun had risen. Katara jumped up, wondering why Aang had shouted. "The Southern Air Temple!" he exclaimed.

Everyone got up to see what he was talking about. I wasn't going to look off Appa until he landed safely on the ground...if there _is _a ground. It's an _air _temple, isn't it? Appa flew a little quicker and within minutes we landed. I hurriedly slipped off Appa.

"That was _torture._" I said then looked around.

I gasped, the place was beautiful! It was like someone carved a large castle in a mountain! (I tried not concentrating on the fact that the mountain was suspended in the air) Several paths led to different parts of the temple, many smaller buildings with blue spiral tops were at the side of the mountain.

"It's beautiful, Aang." Katara gasped.

"I have to admit, this is pretty cool." Sokka said, looking around, impressed.

"I know." Aang said and grinned.

I remember what Katara told me about the Air Nomads and how the Fire Nation killed them all. All but Aang anyway, he seemed to have survived. I couldn't tell him, he looked so excited and happy, I don't want to be the one to mess that up.

"Aang, it's been a while... A hundred years, the Fire Nation could've done a lot of damage, they're ruthless people. They killed my mother." Katara said.

Aang waved it off, "Katara, I'm pretty sure the Fire Nation didn't have a flying bison, and that's the only way to get up here. Just because no one had _seen _an air bender doesn't mean there aren't anymore." He said, still quite happy.

I didn't see or hear any animals or people, just the trees' leaves rustling in the slight wind. We hopped back on Appa, he grunted and flew up to a temple on a higher level. We got off Appa once again. Aang led us to the edge of a cliff.

He pointed to a lower level, "That's where the bisons sleep." he pointed to the bottom were a bunch of wooden ledges were set up, "That's where me and my friends played air – ball."

He continued showing us places and telling his childhood memories. Except with each one, he began to slowly realize how empty the Southern Air Temple really is. Sokka offered to play air – ball with him, to cheer him up. Aang agreed to his challenge. They played air – ball, Aang was clearly winning. I saw at the edge of the cliff and watched. I was surprised, I didn't feel nauseated or anything from being this high up, it was kind of scary, but I didn't mind. It was like a thrill to me. Katara paced, wondering what to do about Aang.

As I sat there, thinking. I admired Aang's air bending abilities. He used the air around him like he created it himself. Being able to do that... Well, it'll be pretty amazing. Unfortunately, if I were to do that, it wouldn't really work out for me. Being afraid of heights and being an air bender doesn't really... make sense. I found myself wishing I could do that; glide on the air, create winds, it would be wonderful.

"Aang ten, Sokka zero!" Aang exclaimed while laughing hysterically at Sokka trying to get back on his ledge. I laughed along with the young Avatar. "Now, come on, guys! There's still plenty to see!"

We followed him around, he was pointing out place, telling us what he used to do there and such. We laughed when he told us funny stories about him and his friends. It was all good, until Katara found a pile of fire nation helmets in the snow. She gave me a worried look, I kept Aang preoccupied while she talked with Sokka.

"Aang?" I heard her say. "I think you need to see this." Aang went over to her, but she quickly bended the snow and made it cover the helmets, "Look, I learned a new water bending move!" She quickly said.

He smiled, "That's great, Katara, but today isn't for practicing, it's for fun." He said, still sounding really excited. It broke my heart. "I want you guys to see something, come on." He led us up a hill.

We stopped when we saw a statue of an old man sitting Indian style. He looked so peaceful, it was nice. It was obvious that he was a monk. Aang grinned up at the statue. "This is Monk Gyasto. He was my teacher, and a great one, too." he said.

Katara walked up to him. "You must miss him, I'm sorry." She said.

He looked down, "Yeah." He suddenly started walking ahead.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he seemed as if he was in a trance.

"There's someone I'm ready to meet in the sanctuary." He replied.

We followed him inside, though I was kind of scared. He has to meet someone, wasn't everyone killed off? What if we find tons of bodies or... or a ghost? I had to gasp when I saw what was inside. Statues. Hundreds of them. All of them go up up up. It was amazing, each one is their one person, they all look different, like they were different people.

The others were saying something, I don't know what, I wasn't listening, I was gawking, looking up at the statues. I've never seen anything like this, not even in... well, Earth. It as absolutely amazing. Aang was looking at one in particular, but I paid no mind. I was looking at the statue of a woman. She looked slightly Asian (Or, whatever Asians are here, I don't really get how ace works here, if there are races) and had robes similar to Aang on. The front part of her head was shaven, so you could clearly see the arrow on her head. An airbender. _Now how did I know that? _I shook my head, then I hear Sokka saying something about fire nation. They all hid behind a statue, as did I.

There was a shadow approaching, it looked weird. Not human like. Sokka made a move to jump out at it, but then he saw what it really was. An... animal. A strange looking animal. It looked like a lemur, except it had much larger ears and when it opened it's arms, there were like wings. It was so weird.

"What is that?" I asked, gaping at it. I stepped closer to it, it backed away so I stopped moving.

"It's a flying lemur-bat." Aang said, excited.

"No, it's lunch." Sokka licked his lips and went to chase it.

Its ears went up in shock and it jumped up, opened it's bat-like wings and glided away quickly. Aang ran after Sokka and the lemur, shouting something. I looked at Katara, she shrugged and went after them. I had no chose but to follow. I noticed as I ran, while the wind hit my face, I ran a bit quicker, like there was a bit of a jump in my step.

I almost caught up with Katara when I noticed Sokka frozen up ahead. Katara slowed and went next to him. "What happened?" I asked, hardly out of breath.

"Aang." Sokka breathed. "He found out firebenders killed Monk Gyatso."

Katara muttered something, I couldn't hear. I stared ahead at Aang. He was in a sanctuary, on his knees. I saw a glimpse of a skeleton in from of him. I felt so bad for him, and to find out about his death like this, it was horrible. The Fire Nation is cruel. They don't deserve a place in this world. All I knew at the moment is that I hated them, from what I've heard, they have done more than many awful things.

Suddenly, Aang's arrows lit up. "What's happening?" I asked as the wind picked up.

"He's having a reaction to Gyatso's death. This is not good." Sokka said and went to pull me and Katara away. Katara pulled away from his grasp. "Katara!" He yelled, but he can hardly be heard because of the wind.

He covered me as the wind got stronger. It started pushing us back and I slipped from his hold. I caught a sight of Aang, a ball of air had surrounded him. I held my ground and left my heads to cover my face, and when I did then, I was literally blow backwards. It felt strange, Like I pushed the air into making me go back. I went straight into Sokka and we crashed into the snow. The wind suddenly calmed down until there was no wind at all except for the chilly breeze from before. Sokka and I ran to see what had happened. Aang was on the ground while Katara held him, he was shaking. I bit my lip, a habit I've had these past few days.

We let Aang calm down then escorted him back to Appa. He didn't say a word, except that he really was the airbender. For some reason, I couldn't believe that. Something inside told me that... _I must be going crazy, _I thought and shook my head. Though, the idea was still in there. We started setting up so we could leave, then the little lemur came with its arms full of fruits. It put the fruits in front of Sokka, he greedily went on his knees and bit on the fruit.

The lemur went on Aang and put his tail around his head, "I'm gonna call you Momo." Aang stated.

We were setting up to leave when I saw Aang standing next to Appa with Momo on his arm. He was saying something. Something about being the last of the Southern Air Temple. _This is a very depressing world, _I thought sadly. I turned and saw that Sokka was in a giant pile of snow, only his head sticking out and Katara grinned, satisfied. Aang and I laughed at them, a nice hearty laugh. _Then again, this world isn't so bad. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You don't even know where you're headed, do you?" Sokka said after Aang changed direction for the fourth time.

He looked at the map, "Well, it's near water..." Aang muttered.

I laughed, "Wow, that narrows it down." I said, seeing as we were surrounded by water.

We've been traveling for a day, and had exactly five stops since we left he Southern Air Temple. The sun was close to setting and Aang was already yawning. These kids don't have much stamina. I took karate, could stay up for days. Aang looking for any place in particular, just somewhere he could play. He truly acted little kid. I tried not thinking about how high we were while Katara and Sokka constantly argued.

When Aang tried impressing Katara, who hadn't noticed, was when Sokka made yet another comment. "Aang, leave her alone, she's a girl, she has to concentrate on fixing my pants. Women get irritated when you bother them when they work." Sokka yawned and laid back. I shot him a look.

Katara glared at him, "Sokka, you are the one and only _thing _that is irritating me. Fix your own pants." She threw the pants at him.

"But, Katara! I don't know how to sew!" He complained.

I laughed and gave Katara high-five. Sokka grumbled and started stitching it himself, it was done very poorly. Aang smiled at Sokka, "Don't worry about your pants, you won't need them anyway! We're going swimming with the Koi Fish!"

"Oh, joy." I muttered. "At least we'll be on the ground." Sokka snickered at me then teased me about being afraid of heights. I glared at him then he stopped.

Katara turned to Aang, "Aang, we stopped plenty of times, don't you think we should start focusing on going to the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Katara, it'll be quick, I promise!" I shut my eyes as I felt Appa going lower.

I opened my eyes when we landed. We were at a beach and just behind us there was a bunch of trees. I suppose we landed in a small island. I slid off Appa and sat on the ground, glad to be touching the soft sand. Aang studied the water then I gasped as a gigantic fish jumped out the water then plopped back in with a splash as big as itself. Katara, Sokka, and I gaped as Aang undressed and jumped in the water and swam after the fish. I noticed Aang's arrow's were throughout his whole body.

"Watch me ride it, Katara!" Aang yelled then in a matter of minutes he was on the 'Koi fish' and was gracefully riding it.

Katara cheered him on, and he couldn't have been any happier. Then , she froze as a large shadow went over Aang. A dark, huge, fin cast the shadow over Aang and the fish. Then a creature ten times bigger than the Koi fish erupted from the water.

"Aang needs to get out from there!" Sokka said.

"Aang! Get out of there!" I yelled, exasperated.

Katara yelled with me too, but he thought we were cheering him on even more. He grinned but then saw our face expressions then realized he was about to get eaten by a massive sea creature. Once Aang jumped off the Koi fish, the animal sucked it in like spaghetti. He used air bending to quickly jump back onto shore.

He took several breaths as we all watched the animal swim away. "I say, we escape from here and pretend this never happened." Sokka said.

I nodded, "Yeah, we-" I stopped as I heard a rustling the trees then saw a flash of movement. "Did you guys see that?" I asked, looking through the trees questioningly.

"See what? I-" Sokka started.

He didn't have a chance to finish because, suddenly, we were attacked by an unknown group of people. I was blindfolded then my wrist was tied. My instincts took on. Someone was about to drag me somewhere, but I skillfully spun around kicked my attack in the face then jumped back. I heard someone to my left so I took a couple steps back then I felt the person jump past me. But then someone grabbed me from the back, held me tightly then dragged me somewhere. I was tied to something, I don't know what. The blind fold was removed from my eyes, along with the others.

I blinked against the bright sun and studied our attackers. They were all woman waring green armor and white face paint. "We were taken down by a bunch of _girls?_" Sokka yelled struggling against the ropes.

The girl who seemed to be the leader stepped up and made a motion to punch Sokka, he flinched, but she did nothing. "Don't do anything to him, please! He's an idiot!" Katara pleaded, Sokka gave her a flat look.

The leader turned to look at me, "You there, you put up a good fight." She said.

"_Her?_" Sokka said.

I glared at him then turned back to the girl. "I studied karate for five years." I stated.

She gave me a strange look, but didn't said anything. "Please don't do anything to them, this was my fault. I wanted to ride the Koi fish." Aang told her.

"How do we know you aren't Fire Nation agents?" An old man yelled. "Us Kioshi people did our best to keep away from the war, and we intend to keep it this way!" he added after a bit of silence.

"Kioshi! I know her! I know she lived a couple hundred years ago... I know because I'm the Avatar!" Aang exclaimed.

Aang quick air bended himself out of the ropes and landed slowly on the ground ginning. "The Avatar." people who were crowded around us muttered.

Once everyone knew he was the Avatar, they immediately went out of their way to make sure we were treated like kings and queens. They put us in a house with individual rooms for all of us. My room was white and gray and very simple. I loved it. I only knew we couldn't stay here for long, the Fire Nation is after us and we need to move as quickly as possible.

"Wow, a few days here and I'm already thinking like these people." I muttered. I took off the giant coat I had on then slipped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke to the smell of food. I was starving, Sokka's bag of food carries no vegetation so I didn't eat. I slipped out of bed and quickly looked in the mirror. My hair was messy, I had it layered so it looked like a mullet. My eyes seemed a bit lighter than usual, I looked really tired. I took a quick shower, (at least they have those here) and changed the into the white t-shirt I had when I landed in this world and brown pants that someone left for me. I smoothed down my damp hair and went into the dining room.

Everyone was already there, eating. I sat next to Sokka who, instead of eating was playing with his food mournfully. I raised an eyebrow at Katara, she sighed, "Sokka's upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

Sokka stood up abruptly then walked out. We all shrugged it off and continued eating. Katara went out food shopping, then Aang left to see the town. I wandered around, just walking. I past some of the woman in armor, know as, _Kioshi Warriors. _They gave me dirty looks, I suppose it's because I actually resisted to them.

They left me a bit of money, (They're _coins, _no paper. Strange.) so I decided to get a bag and at least another pair of clothes. I bought a green and black bag, then wandered around for a few hours looking for _nice _clothes. I found the perfect outfit, a beige dress that stopped a few inches above the knee with a turtle-neck green vest and a large black belt at the waist. I added a few accessories, green boots and finger-less gloves. It used up all my money, but it was perfect!

When I got to our estate I changed into that, and it looked wonderful. No one was home, so I decided to think about what was going to happen. We had the Fire Nation tailing us, and seemed like they knew what they were doing. Kinda. Staying here for long would put the town in danger, so we have to leave almost immediately. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I got so I stood and went to go look for the others.

Once I got out of the house, I saw an old man go up to me, terror written all over his face, so I knew I was too late. The Fire Nation was here.

I ran to the entrance of the town, I met with Katara there. The leader, the teenager with the pony-tail, stepped forward with a handful of his soldiers on scary looking animals, it looked like a rhino.

"Where the Avatar?" He shouted, no one responded. "You can't hide forever!"

When nothing happened, he sent out the soldier's to find Aang. I glanced at Katara, we nodded at each other then set off in the opposite direction. One soldier past me, I took a nearby chair from a shop and threw it to the back of his head. He turned angrily and looked at me. A blast of fire was sent my way, but I jumped up and avoided the attack. And when I say I jumped, I mean it, I jumped high, _very _high. He looked at me in surprise, so didn't have much time to react when I jumped up again and kicked him in the fire. The force of the kick brought both he and me down, off the other side of the rhino.

I scrambled up then Katara appeared at my side and used her magic water to knock him out. "What was that?" She asked me.

If she meant the jump, I didn't know, but I didn't get a chance to answer her because one of the soldiers shot a fire ball between us. I looked up and saw that it was the so-called _Prince. _I glared at him then stood in a fighting stance.

"You're going to fight me? Are you unaware of my power?" He asked.

"Are you unaware of mine?" I asked and swiftly kicked under his feet.

He fell on his back, but just as quick as I tripped him he jumped up and grabbed my arm. I yelped as he twisted my arm around my back. "Where is the Avatar?" He growled into my ear.

"You're so daft, do you really think I would tell you?" I said then elbowed him in the ribs.

He bent over a bit and took a sharp breath. I spun around, jumped up and kicked him with both of my feet. He went flying several feet back and I landed on the ground softly on my hands and toes. I felt as light as... air.

"Oh, my gosh. Air! That's what Roku meant!" I said aloud.

I was suddenly pushed to the ground then a large bolt of fire blasted right above me. One of the warriors had saved me. It was the leader, who went by the name of Suki. She pulled me up and went back into the battle. The warriors were extremely skilled. Then, among them I saw _Sokka _dressed like them.

I laughed, he noticed me and rolled his eyes. I felt someone beside me, it was another soldier. He went to grab my hair, I jumped out of harms way, but then someone grabbed my by the waist and hoisted me up. I kicked and tried squirming out of the person's grip, but I did nothing to penetrate him. A blindfold was put over my eyes.

"Tell the Avatar I have his friend! If he wants her safe I suggest he confronts me!" I heard someone yell and I was dragged away.

The blindfold was ripped off of me when I was tied to a chair. I was in a dark room and couldn't see a thing. I struggled, but couldn't get out of the rope's tight bond. I screamed in frustration then thought of a little idea. I took a deep breath then let it out with an ear-piercing scream. I continued this for a while then in a matter of minutes the door slammed open and a light was lit. It was the teenage boy, the prince.

"Why are you screaming like that? Are you crazy?" He made daggers of fire fire in his hands and glared at me.

I sighed, "I was only trying to get your attention." I said innocently. "There is no other way, this world doesn't have phones and I'm pretty sure there's no intercom here."

"What? This world? What do you mean?" He asked.

I yawned, "Oh, forget it, there's no use talking to a hot-head like you. Go torture kids or something." I said.

His eyes flared, "I am Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation throne. You will not disrespect me like-"

"_Yadda yadda yadda, _you talk too much. I thought you were a guy of action, not words. Where's the fire bending?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How dare you talk to me like that." He growled and shot a fire ball at me. I jumped up, using the air to give myself as well as the chair a bit height. I ran around him then with the edge of his armor, I ripped the rope and I was free.

He grabbed my arm and threw me and and went to finish me off, but I slid under him and grabbed his feet in the process so he fell flat on his face. I laughed at him. "I am Verona of England, originally from America." I stated, imitating his voice.

He spun around, fire erupting at his feet. I easily avoided it the flipped forward and gave him a kick straight to the chin and he slammed to the floor. He stood and a string of fire attacked me. I twisted the air in front of me so it went around me.

Zuko gaped at me, "Are you a-"

I grinned, "Yes, I am indeed an air bender." A force of air pushed him back and I swiftly went up to him, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "Scared yet?" I said into his ear.

He grabbed my arm with his free hand and it started heating up. I screamed and with one push from him, I went straight into the wall outside the room. I groaned in pain then he walked up to me and grabbed my throat then pressed me against the wall.

"Not one bit." He said, and I swear I saw him smirk.

Then, a gust of wind knocked us both down. "Verona!" I said Aang yell. Katara and Sokka was with him.

Zuko growled, but then Katara splashed him with water and Sokka threw his boomerang which hit him then went around and hit him again. I used my own air bending to push him into the room and locked the door.

I turned to the others, they were gaping at me. "Did you just..." Aang started.

I smiled sheepishly, "About that... I need to talk to you guys..." I said.

"No time, we have to get out of here." Sokka said, and I saw why. A bunch of soldiers were head our way.

We went down the other hallway and ended up outside, water surrounded us. Appa was waiting for us so we jumped on him and Aang yelled out yip-yip and we were on our way. I noticed that all of the fire in the village was put out. I remembered my fear of heights then felt sick. I took a deep breath, to calm myself.

"So, you're an air bender?" Aang asked when I explained what happened.

I nodded, "Roku had said I had a special ability, and I didn't realize I had until now." I said. Momo climbed onto on my shoulder and started patting my head. I laughed lightly then scratched behind his ear.

"_Wait wait..._" Sokka said then smiled widely, "You're an air bender... who's afraid of being in the air? That's hilarious!" He laughed uncontrollably while I glared at him.

"You're wearing a dress so I don't suggest you make fun of _anyone _here" I told him and flicked him on the head.

He rubbed his head then glared at me, but said nothing. I smirked The others laughed. Aang gave me a long look, he looked content. There was another air bender alive, I would be too if I found out I wasn't the last air bender. The sky grew darker as Appa flew and being so high up didn't bother me much. _I'm an air bender. _I thought to myself. _What does that mean, exactly?_


End file.
